


I really don't like Superman

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really don't like Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted March 20, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/87733.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #033, Justice
> 
>  
> 
> Just a hint of slashiness because I'm a huge puppyshipping fan and I can't help it.

"So, who's your favorite?"  
"Superman!"  
"Whaaat! No! Superman's a dick."  
"No, he isn't!" Mokuba retorted.  
"Yeah, he is - there's even a website saying so. Look it up, squirt!" grinned Joey.  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Not everything you see online is true."  
The blond made a face.  
"Who is your favorite, big brother?"  
"Yeah, I wanna know, too."  
"Favorite what?"  
"Your favorite DC superhero."  
An eyebrow raised itself on the young CEO's face.  
"… Do you even know who they are?" Joey asked warily.  
"I don't have time to follow those things."  
"Well, who is _your_ favorite?" Mokuba asked pointedly.  
"Me? Hmm... I like Flash the best. He's hilaaarious-" he shot a smirk towards Mokuba "... and not a dick."  
Mokuba pouted.  
"Not Batman?"  
"Uh... no, not really. I mean he's cool and everything... Wait!I thought you didn't know any of them."  
"Everyone knows Batman," Seto intoned.  
Joey let out an exasperated sound and rolled his eyes. "You know, you really-"  
"Hey!" hollered Mokuba, picking up the nearest DVD. "Let's just watch this one, okay?"  
The blond flopped onto Seto in defeat. "Okay."  
The movie started.  
"Wait! Not Superman!"  
Mokuba grinned cheekily and stuffed the remote into the sofa cushions and sat on it.  
"Arg!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had to ask my friend [Alecto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto) for help with Joey's favorite because I couldn't decide.  
> On the other hand, I'm a big fan of Batman... but not of Superman. Because he's a dick. [Here's the proof](http://superdickery.com/).


End file.
